Johnny Be Good
Johnny Be Good is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the nineteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired August 26, 2016 on Syfy and Space. Pawter's plans to free Old Town from Jelco's control get Dutch seized by an angry mob. Summary In Old Town, the Containment Fence keeps people blissfully unaware as their family and friends die beside them as a result of the poisoned food given them by the Company. Dutch and D'avin are able to locate Johnny and Pawter and get them out of the containment area. Once Johnny and Pawter awake from their "happy" stupor, the team decides that if they’re going to save Old Town from utter destruction, they’re going to have to infiltrate the Spring Hill Compound and get control of the Containment Fence. Oh, and by the way, Johnny and Pawter were married. The team breaks into Spring Hill and the Jaqobis brothers head into the lower levels to gain control of the compound’s systems. Johnny tries to hack into Spring Hill’s computer system…but this tech has got some serious brains to rival his and he gets Lucy to help him crack the compound’s AI. While John tries to hack into the wall controls, Dutch and Pawter are paid a holo-call by Jelco. He calls in his guards but also lets slip that he is in the process of turning the compound over to another group for the next phase of the operation in Old Town. D'avin leaves Johnny to deal with the computer and draws off the guards, taking them out one at a time. Dutch heads into the lower levels of the compound to find Jelco. After Johnny is successful in breaking into Spring Hill’s back-end, Pawter is able to turn off the mind control functions and address Old Town directly. She tells the residents of Old Town of the Company’s grand plan, and encourages them to take down the wall themselves. She realizes that in order to bring the wall down she has to get the inhabitants of Old Town angry and uses the Containment Fence to induce feelings of intense anger in the people. She knows that what she is doing is wrong but also knows that it is the only way to bring the wall down. Unfortunately, when the Old Towners attempt to break down the wall themselves, those on the front lines end up getting electrocuted, in order for the masses behind them to break free. Dutch intercepts Jelco inside a lab deep in the compound, where they keep the Level 6 Green Plasma, and he agrees to show her where the rest of it is…if she keeps him alive. Dutch allows herself to be apprehended by Herin and his band of Old Town rebels, leaving D'avin to escort Jelco out of Spring Hill. Herin interrogates Dutch for Jelco’s whereabouts, using micro-leeches to detect any lies she tells, but she’s not talking. D'avin negotiates a deal with Big Borna in the Salt Plains to get hold of a rocket launcher, which he uses to blow Spring Hill to smithereens and put an end to the Company’s plan. Afterward Pawter, Herrin, and Delle Seyah Kendry meet in the Royale to negotiate freedom from the Company for the residents of Old Town. Delle Seyah surrenders to Pawter’s demands to cease wall building in other towns. Apparently, no building contractor would take part in a construction project that hundreds of people just killed themselves against. But just when Pawter, Herin, and Delle Seyah have inked a deal for Westerley’s freedom, Delle Seyah adds one final amendment: she kills Seyah Simms and has her escorts, Level 6 Agents disguised as Scarbacks, kill Herrin and his followers. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Thom Allison as Pree Additional Cast * Stuart Hughes as Herin * Natasha Bromfield as Big Borna * Craig Burnatowski as Reiner * Yahsmin Daviault as Angry Woman * Asad Que as Dancing Man * Neil Davison as Homeless Man * Rakim Kelly as Choir Boy * Pamela MacDonald as Old Woman * Julian Doucet as Julian, the Spring Hill Computer (voice) * Elena Khan as Westerley Townsperson (uncredited) Crew Directors * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Adam Barken (Writer) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (supervising producer) * D.J. Carson (producer) * Trish Williams (consulting producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * The episode title is likely a reference to the 1958 rock song Johnny B. Goode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes